Sealant compositions may be used in pneumatic tires to improve an installed tire's durability when the vehicle upon which the tire is installed is operated. Use of the sealant composition may enable the pneumatic tire to withstand a puncture from a sharp object such as a nail. By incorporating a sealant composition into an interior portion of a pneumatic tire, one or more punctures which could otherwise render the vehicle inoperable or require repair can be plugged by flow or movement of the sealant composition into the hole created by the puncture.